This invention relates to an improved surgical skin/fascia stapling instrument. The instrument contains a plurality of staples, and allows a single staple to be formed and removed from the instrument.
An improved surgical stapler has been invented. The stapler has an anvil surface terminating in a flange, a first track movably containing a plurality of staples and a second track movably containing a forming blade. The first track is substantially parallel to the second track. The improvement comprises the distal portion of the first track being in substantial alignment with the distal portion of the second track such that a staple from the plurality of staples can move to the anvil flange, and the forming blade can form the staple around the flange.
In one embodiment, the distal portion of the first track is curved toward the second track such that the staple moves on the first track to the anvil flange. In another embodiment not illustrated, the distal portion of the second track is curved toward the first track.
In yet another embodiment not illustrated, the distal portion of the first track is offset toward the second track such that the staple moves on the first track to the anvil flange. In still another embodiment not illustrated, the distal portion of the second track is offset toward the first track.
Other embodiments to the improved stapler are wherein the anvil flange is movable; wherein the anvil flange is in substantial alignment with the tracks before the staple moves to the flange; and wherein the anvil surface is substantially parallel to the tracks.
Another improved surgical stapler has been invented. The stapler has an anvil surface terminating in a flange, a track movably containing a plurality of staples and a biased member. The proximal staple, from the plurality of staples, is separated from the anvil flange by the biased member. The improvement comprises the biased member being two cantilevered springs wherein each spring contacts an end of the crown of the proximal staple.
In one embodiment, the length of each cantilever spring that contacts the staple is at least equal to the width of the staple crown. In another embodiment, the length of each cantilever spring is greater than the width of the staple crown. In still another embodiment, the width of the crown is a diameter. In yet another embodiment, the force of the cantilevered springs is greater than a force applied to the plurality of staples.